Clash of the Detectives
by 30 seconds to Mars Bars
Summary: When Skerlock and John Watson arrive at the Sanctuary with an arrest warrent for Valkyrie, not everyone belives them. Can Valkyrie uncover the truth and prove her innocence, before it's too late? Johnlock, if I'm in the mood...


Valkyrie was miserable. It had been months since she had had an interesting case to work on, so most of the time she stayed at home, doing nothing in particular. Occasionally, a criminal would pop up with huge plans to destroy the world, but they never got very far without Skulduggery and Valkyrie knocking them out, dragging them to the cells and Valkyrie giving them a kick for good measure. Her twelve year old self loved this, but after a while it had got slightly tedious. What she longed for was a challenging puzzle that tested her detective skills to the limit, with a good old fashioned ass kicking at the end.

Her parents weren't making her life easy, either. Since she was about to turn eighteen, there had been numerous lectures on becoming an adult, managing what Uncle Gordon had left her, going to college and her new responsibilities. And now that she had next to nothing to do, she had listened to about three quarters of the lectures, instead of remembering them through the reflection's eyes. So now Valkyrie was lying on her bed, thinking about how many Haribos it was possible to eat in a minute, when her phone made her jump. Cursing under her breath, she answered. "What?"

The smooth velvety voice of the Skeleton Detective replied. "I just wanted you to know that someone is over here demanding that he's a better detective than me."

"_What?"_

"Well if all you're going to say is what..."

"No, just give me a minute. You can pick me up in the Bentley."

"I'm afraid that if I leave, then I will have lost the war of the egos."

Valkyrie glared at her phone. "And _how _exactly do you propose I get to Roarhaven?"

"Drive."

"I don't have a car. Or a licence, for that matter."

"Teleport, then."

Valkyrie glared again. "Fletcher is in Australia. I can't just call him when I need a lift."

"Well, that leaves one option doesn't it?"

"I am _not _walking to Roarhaven."

"But you could fly."

A moment of Silence passed between them. "You've never taught me how to fly. I wouldn't know how."

"Well, I'll teach you now. Stand with you feet a shoulder width apart."

"You sound like my P.E teacher." Valkyrie grumbled, but did as she was told.

"Then, look inside yourself and try to find the source of your magic. This should be easier for you, knowing your true name and all. You'll know when you're doing it right because you'll see a bright yellow light. It might help you if you close your eyes. I never had that luxury. But do you see the light?"

"No. Oh, hold on. There's this dim yellow-ish thing at the back of my mind."

"That'll be it. Now stare at the light-"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call it a light."

"Well stare at the _colour_ and try to make it bigger and brighter. You'll be able to fly when it has filled your vision, and the world looks yellow."

"It's expanding, but it isn't quite there."

"Well, when it is, you should start to feel tingly inside and then weightless."

"I don't- Oh my god. I feel like I'm on the moon."

"Brilliant. So now you can get to Roarhaven. Any questions? Good. See you there. Bye."

Skulduggery hung up, leaving Valkyrie floating in mid air. Still scowling, she floated over to the mirror and summoned the reflection. It stepped out of the mirror, as it couldn't fly and gave Valkyrie a nod. Valkyrie flew out the window, an over the streets of Haggard. Since she was a beginner, she was a little shaky, but she found herself getting more used to the sensation of flying. She had been to Roarhaven several times before, so the roads formed a map in her brain.

Ten minutes later, she dropped gently to the solid tarmac of Roarhaven. The Sanctuary was a few feet away, so she strolled in through the main entrance. She soon arrived at a room, which was occupied by Skulduggery, Ravel, Ghastly, Madam Mist, a short blonde man and a tall man in a long coat with the collar turned up. Eagar to see what the fuss was about, Valkyrie strode in through the double doors. Skulduggery and the tall man were deep in conversation. "You can't just _stride_ in here and say you're better detectives than us. Everything points against you. I have a hat. You do not."

"Hats are irrelevant to this conversation."

"Hats are _never_ irrelevant. Especially mine."

The tall man was about to speak, when he noticed Valkyrie watching them. "Why is there a girl in here?"

"Oi. I'm a detective, same as you. Only I'm a magic detective."

The blonde man snorted. "Yeah, right. Like there's such thing as magic."

"Quiet, John. Although, he has a point. There's no such thing as magic. There is, however, knowledge. For example, I am now an expert on you."

"Now this will be interesting."

"You claim to be a detective, and I believe you, but recently things have not been very exciting. I assume your parents don't know you're here, how could they? But you feel guilty about not telling them and your sibling's entering the toddler years, so that piles yet more stress, and you cover all this up by pretending to be magic, although I don't think you're pretending at all." He looked into her eyes to confirm what he had just said.

Valkyrie stared. "Now, tell me. How did you know that?"

"Oh, it's not that hard to figure out. Your finger nails have flat tops, which means either you like them flat, or you have been repeatedly drumming them on a flat surface, because you're bored. I'm assuming the latter. Your expression says that you feel guilty about being here, leaving your parents at home along with your little sibling, whom I know you have because of the baby food on your trousers. And finally, I think you're magic because you have scorch marks on your jacket cuffs, but your hand and wrist are untouched. Now, you tell me. Is that correct?"

"Wow. You're almost as good as me and Skulduggery. Yes, I am magic, and I will prove it to your little friend here." She turned to John and clicked her fingers, generating a spark. Now it was his turn to stare. Valkyrie turned back to the tall man. "So then, Mr. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, and I am here to arrest Valkyrie Cain."


End file.
